Say Something
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: This is a songfic for the latest movie, 'The Amazing Spiderman 2' and if you haven't seen it yet and/or hate spoilers - THEN DO NOT READ THIS! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! This is focused around the end of the film and I am a sappy writer so if you don't like smush (that's right, smush) then I suggest you don't read this :) Otherwise, please enjoy and review


**Okay, so I've just watched The Amazing Spiderman 2 at the cinema with my little brother and my dad...and I completely bawled my eyes out. I couldn't believe what had happened (I don't read the comics, apologies. I'm not sure where to find them to be honest and even if I did, I don't really have enough money :() Anyway, I kept hoping that she would just open her eyes. I was begging with Peter for her to stay with him!**

**This is my first fanfic for Spiderman or any super hero story to be honest and it's a little sad and depressing but it's just how the film has affected me so much. I love it but my heart is verging on broken right now and I needed an outlet. So fanfiction it is!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Marvel based content or the song written and sung by A Great Big World.**

**Edited – because the guys in the big trunks bullied me in to taking out lyrics because of the copyright laws that I apparently broke, even though money is not being made from this/I'm not selling it in anyway/I'm not claiming it as my own :p Anyways, hope the feels are still there, enjoy~**

* * *

***~ Say Something ~***

Peter was staring down at her grave longing for her to be by his side once more. Not a day, a minute, a second went by that he didn't think about her. If he had been just that second quicker, she would have still been alive today...in his arms...staring up at him with those perfect eyes of hers.

He remembered the hard times where he wanted to give up and she did too. They were hurting each other by trying to keep the other safe while still being together and in the end Peter had told her that he loved her but that her safety was more important. He remembered the hurt in her expression.

He had thought that maybe being the bigger person and explaining how it was, rather than letting the relationship suffer, would have been best but Gwen decided that it would be her decision to quit.

"I break up with you," her words echoed in his head.

Peter layed down the new flowers that he had brought with him and just stayed in his crouch position remembering the time he had perched like this on that building watching her meet with her friends while they were on that break.

He would have given anything to go back to that time and swing down to her side, wrap his arms around her waist and whisk her away. He would tell her how much he loved her and how he felt empty without her. That he needed her and he just wanted her to be safe. That's all.

Peter continued to watch her, when he wasn't rescuing innocents, and the more he thought about her not being with him the more he would catch himself off guard and he'd slip from his web, just for a second.

He remembered meeting up with Harry again and explaining their relationship.

"Ah, it's...complicated..." I love her, he wanted to say, but I don't know how to keep her out of harms way.

A tear slid from his eyes and he shut them tightly. Oh, how he wished he hadn't told Harry anything. But they used be best friends when they were younger how was he to know any better?

His eyes shot open as the painful flashback of watching Gwen collide with the ground just before he pulled her back up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled touching the headstone where her name was.

He remembered telling her that he was fine with her moving to England for Oxford. He remembered telling her that he was fine because he would follow her wherever she went because he loved her and he knew that he wanted to be with her no matter what.

Peter knew that they could do it. They could be together and live happily. He would be there stopping all the crime in London while Gwen was at her lectures and achieving the brilliance she deserved.

Even though he was scared to lose her...he was more afraid of never being with her at all.

But now he never would be with her again. His heart ached with the heaviness that she was gone and he saw her father standing beside him staring down at her grave with him.

Peter stood up next to the dead man and they exchanged a look. Then they both looked down at Gwen's grave again as Peter said goodbye like the many other days he had visited. He then turned and walked away, leaving Gwen's father watching him go.

I'm sorry Gwen, he thought as he walked back in to the main city, I will always love you.

The memories would never seize he knew…but they would get easier to cope with and as he watched her graduation speech he realised that.

He smiled knowing that she would be telling him that he needs to move on and that he should be happy. That he shouldn't hide his head like he had been lately. She would tell him that he needs to come back to life. She would tell him that the man she loved needs to come back and live again...for her.

Peter sighed and stared at his spidey suit...and after a slight hesitation...he was out the window slinging from the webs again like he hadn't locked himself away for weeks on end.

Just as he arrived at a rather chaotic scene, he was harassed by the memory of holding her in his arms after she died instantly. The feel of her limb, unresponsive body in his arms made his heart heavy as it slowly sank in back then. She's dead.

"Stay with me, Gwen. Come on. Please, stay with me," he remembered as he perched on a building out of sight wondering if he could really do this all again.

Then he watched as a little boy dressed in his own little spidey suit rushed out in front of this Rhino guy and confidently confronted him without fear, believing with his whole heart that he could step in and help his hero Spiderman while he was away.

"Go Peter," her voice was distant but he heard it, "Go and help them. I love you."

Peter watched as Rhino laughed in the little boy's face and that was when he decided to step up, watching that brave little kid pull that mask over his head.

_Say something…_

"I love you Gwen."

* * *

**This helped...but only so much...my heart still hurts...but I shall recover...hopefully TT~TT**

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**(I ignore flames btw so it's just a waste of time, really. If you don't like the story give me some way to improve instead of just bombarding me with rage, otherwise...what's the point of reviewing? :) Thanks, lovelies! ^_^)**

**Thank you for all the favourites so far and apologies for removing some of the intensity – kinda had to :p :')**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
